Day Fifty
| | | | }}}} |previous=Day Forty-Nine |next=Day Fifty-One }} Day Fifty is the fiftieth #tvtropesdoctorwho session, the one year anniversary of the game, and the third session of the Creatures of Castle Cæg campaign. The Plot Zinnia and the Doctor try to talk Brom out of letting Lord Cæg use leeches to turn him into some kinda manimal, and Ellie arrives to knock Cæg out. The Doctor tries to analyze the leeches. During the Week unnoun possibly couldn't make it due to a surprise visit from relatives. Due to a quirk of the way the TV Tropes forum threads work, her announcement of such went completely unnoticed. Mukora, meanwhile, will probably be late due to helping a friend set up a beach house. After-Action Report050 Hour One (12:47PM – 2:00PM) Bocaj and Wack'd arrive. Hour Two (2:00PM – 3:00PM) unnoun arrives at about a quarter-to, having had to rearrange her whole day to fit us in and having received panic attacks as thanks. She and Wack'd work out how he missed that she possibly couldn't make it. Hour Three (3:00PM – 4:00PM) unnoun gets upset at the lateness of the rest of the group, just as TParadox shows up and, busy with explaining, misses the chance to type his password and has his username changed to Guest62104. Word comes from Mukora that he should be there around four. unnoun apologizes for being grouchy. TParadox fixes his username. Hour Four (4:00PM – 5:00PM) Mukora arrives, and after some brief hullabaloo about the anniversary, the game begins. Hour Five (5:00PM – 6:00PM) Game continues. TParadox asks about de-imprinting the leeches and mentions he has a stuttery keyboard, so Wack'd answers his question while doing a Porky Pig impression. unnoun asks about the layout of the dungeon, and so for the first time in a long time Wack'd makes a map. Hour Six (6:00PM – 7:00PM) TParadox is briefly logged out. unnoun brings up a concept of living buildings from Faction Paradox stuff. Zinnia inadvertently makes a Gwen Stephani joke, and her character arc reaches its zenith. Bocaj goes to get food. Hour Seven (7:00PM – 8:00PM) Wack'd mentions he will be taking a brief trip to the drugstore to get cold medication. unnoun enquirers after Cæg's height so Ellie can try and strangle him. Wack'd takes said drugstore trip. There's some debate over how far to proceed without him, and whether Ellie should've been allowed to complete her strangling of Cæg without Brom intervening. Wack'd returns and declares proceeding without him in the absence of conscious NPCs completely kosher. The discussion of the use of nanoprobes on Star Trek: Voyager as well as discussion of the personality of TParadox's Doctor leads to speculation over how the Tenth Doctor meeting Janeway might've gone. Hour Eight (8:00PM – 9:28PM) Witchblood is discussed, leading into a joke about Time Lords having sex from unnoun. Star Trek references lead to a link to the franchise's article on TARDIS Wiki, which gets into a whole discussion about its ridiculous standards for inclusion--namely, that anything with an article has to last until the heat death of the universe, and LGBT categories apparently don't. unnoun has an early day tomorrow, and so everybody leaves.